


The Talk

by emptyswimmingpools



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, awful attempt at humour, this is set when they haven't been together for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyswimmingpools/pseuds/emptyswimmingpools
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We want to have a talk with you."</p><p>"Guys, I went to school. I've had the 'be safe' talk countless ti―"</p><p>"Not that kind of talk, <em>idiot</em>!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

It's perhaps half past five in the evening when the sun begins to set, and as part of their tradition for whenever he stays in Perth, Connor is about to make his way down to the beach to watch the sunset with Troye. He's not entirely sure when this tradition started, but that doesn't really matter, because the sunsets are to _die_ for, and God knows Connor loves taking photos of picturesque views.

But this day goes a little differently; just as he's about to walk downstairs, Sage grabs him by his arms, and quietly says, "Do you think you could stall for time? I wanna talk to you about something." Connor's admittedly a bit freaked out, because although Sage isn't intimidating in the slightest, it's a bit out of the blue, which takes him by surprise.

Nonetheless, he nods his head, and does his best to think of a decent excuse in five seconds. "Troye? I'll be down in, like. . ." he pauses and glances at Sage desperately, who raises all ten fingers up at him, "ten minutes, all right?" he shouts downstairs.

"OK, how come?" he hears Troye call back.

"I, uh, my mum wants to call me," he ends up saying. _Perfect_.

"Nice, have fun!"

As soon as he hears the door shutting, he's ushered downstairs into the living room where Tyde and Steele are already sat. They're all in silence, until Connor clears his throat, and says, "So what's this about?"

"We want to have a _talk_ with you," Steele says.

"Guys, I went to school. I've had the 'be safe' talk countless ti―"

"Not that kind of talk, _idiot_!" Sage cuts him off. Tyde looks about three thousand percent done with him, and Steele mirrors this look.

"OK, OK, sorry. Which talk, then?"

"The sibling chat, duh," Sage says.

Connor gulps; he's never been a fan of interrogation (but then again, who _is_?), and he's overly concerned about how other people view himself, so this is probably going to turn out to be his worst nightmare. He likes Troye's siblings, he really does ― it's just the pressure that gets to him. His palms are already slightly clammy.

"But, just to ensure, you _are_ being safe, right?" Tyde says, earning a slight glare from Sage and an inquizitive stare from Steele.

Connor nods, "Yeah, of course."

"And, just off the key of reason. . . who tops?"

" _Tyde!_ "

"I'm _curious_ , OK?!"

Connor reckons that this is probably the strangest thing that's happened to him the entire year (and that's saying something, considering it's November, so he's been through most of it). He tries to hold back a visible look of cringe on his face, but he can tell he's failed immediately. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, to begin: what are your intentions with our beloved brother?" Steele questions, attempting to shift the topic and atmosphere, and Connor can feel everyone's eyes burning into him. _Oh, God_.

"To date him? S'a weird way of putting it."

Steele hums in approval. "OK. Do you plan on hurting him any time soon?"

Connor snorts. "Yeah, sure. That's my main goal in life," he sarcastically remarks, then decides that it was perhaps too much. His tone turns serious, "No, of course not. Really, I could never."

"Good to know," Sage comments. "Do you love him?"

Connor remains quiet for a few moments to take that in, because love was a big word. Not in terms of size, but rather in meaning ― it was special, almost ethereal. He wonders to himself, _do I love Troye?_

Although the word scares him, he has to admit that yes, he does in fact love Troye. He hasn't told him yet (he makes a mental note to himself reminding him to do so as soon as possible), as they are only in the early stages at the moment, but he still does, regardless.

He hesitantly nods his head in confirmation, "I do, yeah. I love him." He feels a bit nervous having admitted that to someone other than himself, but he knows he'll have to get over it sooner or later, and therefore tries to brush the feeling off.

"Good," Steele comments simply.

"Because we love him, too, and I swear on Jagga's life I will break so many bones in your body to an extent where you won't be able to function if you break his heart," Sage threatens, though her calm facial expression contradicts her harsh words.

"Got it," he says.

"You see, you probably know this, but Troye isn't exactly the best at dealing with. . . well, a lot really, but feelings in particular. I'm not saying he can't handle himself ― he's a grown up, I know he can ― but just be careful, yeah?" Steele tells him.

"Unless you feel like being made into a breakup song that'll end up on his next album ― which, by the way, regardless if you're still together or not, I'll sue you if you don't promote to death ― then I strongly suggest you treat him like a fucking prince. Capisce?" Sage says, and Connor notes just how intimidating she can actually be when she wants. God, remember when he said that none of them were intimidating in the slightest? Good times.

"Although it'd be an honour to have a song written about me, I'll happily oblige. He deserves no less than that," he says, and he wholeheartedly means it.

The three eye him, and then Tyde speaks up again, "All right, I think we're done here. You're a good guy, you know that? Anyway, you're free to go, Romeo."

Connor breathes a sigh of relief, and practically bolts out the door. Well, at least that's out of the way.

He spots Troye sat alone on a large rock, and sits down next to him. "Hey," he greets.

"Hey to you, too. You took a while."

"Sorry about that," Connor says sheepishly, "got held up in conversation."

"No worries, I get it."

They remain silent for a few minutes, embracing the scenery and appreciating nature at its finest; Connor takes one or two photos, and Troye not-so-subtly watches him do so in admiration.

"Troye?"

"Yeah, Con?"

"This is a bit random, and I think I've wanted to say it for a while, but," queue pause and intake of breath, "I love you."

Troye smiles widely and Connor's heart flutters a little. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> hi how r u all this was moderately short and i didnt proofread it either im sorry i need to work on this i do it all the time Anyway follow my twitter @mazetroye for incessant rambles and shit ok love u all like wholeheartedly


End file.
